


You've Got The Kind Of Nerve To Get What You Deserve

by Uglysweater



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Birthday Sex, DIRT BIKE, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Outdoor Sex, The Barns, adams birthday, in the mud, post trk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uglysweater/pseuds/Uglysweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan hung up the call. The phone was barely in his pocket before he was leaning into Adam, closing the space between them, and kissing him deeply. The fence creaks beneath them as Adam kissed back. The air was hot and humid around them, and Ronan’s skin was hot beneath Adam's hands, and Adam felt so real so present kissing him on his front porch he forgot for a moment how much he had missed him. </p><p>“Hey,” Ronan mumbled into his neck, “Happy Birthday.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got The Kind Of Nerve To Get What You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eatmyposey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatmyposey/gifts).



> I saw a dude on tinder who was wearing a university shirt that said YALL instead of YALE and even though its not directly mentioned here I need you to know Adam's wearing that shirt, thanks.
> 
> He was also leaning against a motorcycle so here we are.

Adam had always sort of thought having a birthday right around a big national holiday was a bit of a hassle. No one was around to celebrate, and even if they were all the focus was on things you could either barbecue or explode. It was only recently, after all, that he found friends who cared about him enough to put in the time to see him during the summer months. It was only recently that he himself fought for his own independence. 

Now though, it was kind of nice. Having your birthday the day before July 4th now meant that no matter how busy his internship had kept him in June, he was off for the whole weekend now. 

He slid out of the air conditioned interior of Ronan’s BMW and stepped out in the the humid Virginia July summer. Opal exploded out the front door and ran to wrap her arms around Adam’s legs, kicking up dust and tripping over her own feet on the way. Ronan followed her, talking on the phone. Last time Adam had seen him in person, just after the spring semester ended, he'd let his hair grow out a little, but it looked like the heat had once again won out and it was buzzed short again. 

Opal chattered away, showing Adam his old watch on her wrist, telling him how two weeks ago it stopped working _‘but Dad and I fixed it so it's fine again’._ She asked him about school and work and all the different kinds of trees up north. Chainsaw circled overhead, cawing. 

Eventually, from where he was perched on the porch fence, Ronan said, “Hey sweetie? Wanna go find Matthew? Help him get Adam’s birthday dinner ready?” She scampered back inside after kissing Adam on the cheek. 

Once they were alone Adam moved closer to Ronan’s side and listened to him talk.

“Yeah, he just got here.” From this close he could hear Gansey’s voice on the other end of the line, but couldn't make out what he had said. Ronan responded, “Well that's because you never let me get a word in, Dick.” 

Ronan laughed loud and open at whatever Gansey had said next. He reached out and brushed the back of Adam's hand. Adam let their fingers intertwine. Then, not satisfied with just one point of contact, Ronan slid closer until their hip bumped together. “No, what? Is that like a nude beach? Where are you?” 

“Well I'm sure if Henry says it's okay.” He rolled his eyes and hooked his ankle behind Adam’s. “No, I definitely think you'll get arrested if you get caught. But do it. Just don't get caught.” 

Adam leaned into his shoulder, ignoring the beads of sweat gathering at the back of his neck, “Tell Gansey not to get naked in a state park.” 

“Adam says you should go for it.” Ronan laughed. Adam laughed with him. He realized he hadn't stopped smiling since he stepped out of the car. “Okay. Yes. Bye Gansey. Okay I will. _Okay_. Gansey I swear to God if you don't hang up now I'll- . Yes, fine. We’ll call you later.” 

Ronan hung up the call. The phone was barely in his pocket before he was leaning into Adam, closing the space between them, and kissing him deeply. The fence creaks beneath them as Adam kissed back. The air was hot and humid around them, and Ronan’s skin was hot beneath Adam's hands, and Adam felt so real so present kissing him on his front porch he forgot for a moment how much he had missed him. 

“Hey,” Ronan mumbled into his neck, “Happy Birthday.” 

It had been nearly a month since they'd last seen each other in the flesh and Ronan’s thumb was currently tracing maddening circles into Adam’s hip, so it took all of Adam’s strength and concentration to coherently mumble back “Thanks.” 

His boyfriend hummed happily against his lips before pulling back a breath. Ronan said, “You want your present?” 

“I thought this was my present.” 

“I'm more thoughtful than that.” And with that Adam found himself being pulled around the side of the house. They kicked up clumps of freshly mowed grass as Adam chased Ronan across the yard towards the first of the namesake Barns. Adam stopped short when he caught sight of what was leaning up against the exterior wall. 

“You're sure you're more thoughtful?” He asked. Summer cicadas hummed to deafening decibels as Adam stared down the motorcycle before him. It was topped with a large green bow. “What the hell is this?” 

“I thought it would be pretty obvious, mister Ivy League. It's a dirt bike. Happy birthday!” Ronan said. His hand slapped Adam's ass. 

“Yeah, because dirt bikes are popular and convenient in those New England winters.” Adam took a few careful steps closer and kicked at one of the tires. 

“Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize we were so concerned about being popular. Use it when you're here to get around.” He had a point. It would be nice to feel the breeze while he was here for the rest of the summer. Easy to get around at The Barns, at least. Adam traced his finger along the handle bars. Ronan groaned behind them. “Come on. Look at it. It's sexy. You're sexy. You belong together.” 

Adam turned to face Ronan and leaned back again the bike. He lifted a brow, “Sounds to me like it's more a gift for you.” 

“Don't count your gift horses before they hatch, Parrish.” He rolled his eyes, walking up to Adam and the bike. Ronan put one hand on the handlebars by Adam's hip and one hand on the barn wall behind him. He brushed his nose against Adam's cheek. 

“You’re playing dirty.” Adam hummed and kissed him. 

“I'm always dirty for you, baby.” Adam could feel him grin against his lips. 

Adam sighed and relented, “ _Fine_. It can't be more dangerous than careening through a parking lot in a shopping cart anyway.” 

“Right you are!” Ronan said. He snaked his hand down to squeeze Adam’s rear and said, “Alright, let me take you on a ride.” 

“What? Hell no.” Adam dug his fingers into Ronan’s side where he was most ticklish until he jumped back, “If this is my present then I'm driving.” 

“Damn. Alright.” Ronan grinned again. He pulled the bike away from the barn and set it upright. “Mount your steed.” 

Adam rolled his eyes. Stuck to the bike’s gas gage was a blue post it note that read _‘happy birthday. love you very much <3 Ronan’_. He plucked it off the bike and flicked the crumpled up note at Ronan’s forehead, “You're so embarrassing.” 

“Opal wrote that.”

“Sure.” Adam pressed a kiss to Ronan's dark red cheek, “Love you too.” 

Adam swung a leg over the bike and Ronan nestled in behind him. He wrapped his arms snug around Adam's waist and Adam thought maybe a bike was a pretty good idea if this was how passengers have to hold on. 

The evening air hung heavy and humid around them, heavy and humid, until Adam kicked the bike into life. It roared beneath them,shaking their bones. It shot forward under Adam’s command and Ronan tightened his grip to hold on. They raced down the dirt path running alongside the perimeter fence of the property. 

Adam turned the bike sharply to follow the fence around the bend and dust flew up behind the tires. He heard Ronan cackle behind him. Adam held on tight, sped up, and laughed with him. 

“I told you this would be amazing!” Ronan said into his good ear. “Yeah!” He shouted back. As it was for many Virginia summer days, the hazy dusk turned dark, cloudy, and windy in a moment as they sped along the dirt road. 

“It looks like rain!” Adam shouted over his shoulder, but it was lost under the roar of the motor. 

“Huh?” Ronan shouted back. And just then, confirming Adam's prediction, the sky opened up and unleashed a downpour on them. 

“Fuck!” Yelled Ronan up at the sky. Adam slowed the bike. He kicked the ignition off once it rolled to a stop. The dirt path was already all mud. 

“Well,” Adam shouted, before he realized he didn't need to fight the volume of the motor, “I guess we’re walkin.” 

“I guess you're right.” Ronan’s grin was speckled heavily with thick raindrops. They hopped off the bike. It was at least a twenty minute walk from this edge of the property back to the house. That was on a nice day. It would probably take longer pushing the heavy bike through the thick mud. 

They made it about ten minutes though their journey with no sign of the storm letting up. Adam shrugged his shoulders up close to his ears and quietly acknowledged that this would be the last time he could wear these shoes. The junky dark blue Walmart sneakers had seen him though a lot since the last time a growth spurt left him in need of a size up. They were now mostly mud. He would miss them. Thunder rumbled loud overhead. _Great_ , he thought, _We’re going to be struck by lightning_. 

Adam turned towards Ronan walking beside him, blinking away the rain, to tell him as much when his heel caught in a slick combination of mud and grass. He slid forward and landed on the ground with a splash. Ronan deftly caught the bike before it could land on top of him. He set it aside. 

“Shit, are you okay?” He asked. Mud and rainwater was already seeping into Adam's jeans. He looked up into Ronan’s concerned face. Laughter bubbled up in his throat. He let Ronan pull him up out of the mud. He was laughing too. They slipped and slid and laughed their way over to a shin high rock wall dividing two fields. 

Adam laid down longing the length on the rock wall, arms dangling off the sides He heard Ronan land in the mud next to him with a squish. Adam felt wild, alive, full of the same electricity buzzing in the clouds. He felt very, very damp. 

They laid together and the rain drenched any last bit of cloth and skin still left dry. Then, just as quick as the summer storm had started, the downpour puttered off to a drizzle. The thunder moved west. The beginning of a cool clear night settled over them. Adam let himself relax into the quiet moments as the rain tapered off. He angled towards Ronan and brushed his wet nose against Ronan’s wet shoulder. Adam laid back against the wall, eyes shut, knowing that Ronan would follow. 

A firm, warm pressure settled between his legs. He fluttered his eyes open to see Ronan over him. The firm warm pressure was Ronan’s knee sliding up between Adam's. Ronan leaned down and Adam smirked just before his lips were caught by Ronan’s. 

Ronan's mouth was as warm as the rest of him. He kissed in a demanding, intense, full-bodied way that would be no surprise to anyone who knew him. Ronan Lynch devoured. Ronan Lynch worshipped. He ground down on Adam, digging his fingers into Adam’s sides, mouth swallowing Adam's gasp. 

Kissing on a pile of rocks was not the most comfortable thing in the world. The wall itself was too narrow to fit too teenage boys laying on top of each other comfortably and there was a rock digging into to the space just beneath Adam's shoulder blades. Something had to be done and that something was not about to be Stop Kissing. 

Adam leaned his weight to the right and tugged Ronan with him. They rolled off the wall with a thud and Adam rolled on top of him, straddling his hips. Ronan made a breathy, desperate sound that Adam felt low and deep in his stomach. He reached up to pull Adam down but Adam held him still. 

Ronan groaned again, hips jerking up, “You just told Gansey not to get naked in a state park. Yet here we are, dry humping out in the open.” 

“We’re not in a state park. ” Adam told him. 

“Using semantics to your advantage, filthy.” Ronan mouthed into Adam's neck. Adam ground down on him again, the skippering ground beneath them making it difficult to find the friction he was looking for. 

“And we’re not dry humping.” Adam kissed him deep, tugging on his bottom lip as he began to slide down, “I'm going to blow you.”

Adam wiped his muddy hands off on the thighs of Ronan's dark jeans. He thumbed Ronan's button open. He ducked to pull the zipper down with his teeth. Ronan rolled his head to the side and whined, “Fucking Hell, Parrish.” 

Adam tugged Ronan's pants low and pulled him out. Ronan didn't need much help as Adam stroked the length of him. “Half hard already, you're such a horny disaster.” 

“You pushed me in the dirt. You pulled my zipper down with your _teeth_ what the hell.” Ronan sucked in a sharp breath when Adam bit his inner thigh. Adam slid back up to kiss him as he kept working Ronan with his hand. They kissed until they were both open mouthed and panting and Ronan was pumping his hips into Adam's hand. Adam kissed him once more on the lips and once on the underside of his jaw and then pulled away to take Ronan is his mouth. 

Adam rested one hand on Ronan’s thigh, bracing himself to go deeper. Without Adam kissing him to occupy his tongue Ronan dissolved into a babble of “Oh fuck Parrish that's so good. You're so good. So beautiful Adam. Oh my god. What the hell.” 

Ronan grasped at the grass, fingertips digging into the soft dirt at his side. Adam saw him claw at the ground out of the corner of his eye as he sucked Ronan with his mouth and stroked him with his hand. A mud covered hand come up to pet there side of Adam's face. Adam hummed around Ronan’s cock and leaned into the soft touch. He let go of Ronan’s leg, balancing himself by squeezing the sides of the boy beneath him between his knees, and reached down to work his own pants open. 

Adam tried to keep a steady rhythm for Ronan without getting distracted and lost in his own touch. It was a relief when Ronan began quickly muttering, “Adam Adam Adam Adam,” signaling that he was close. Adam took him over the edge. He tried to swallow Ronan’s release down but pulled off when his mouth got too full. He wiped at the mess on the corner of his mouth and chin before collapsing onto Ronan. 

Adam continued jerking himself with his face buried into Ronan’s collarbone. Ronan held ran his hand up and down the arm Adam was working with, gentle squeezing his shoulder as he mumbled, “I can't believe you swallowed we’re laying in the mud oh my god I'm all over your face motherfuck Adam you're so beautiful.” Adam closed his mouth over Ronan's to keep from shouting as he came. 

Adam drooped heavily onto Ronan, nosing into his neck while he tried to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and Ronan traced loops and circles into his back. It felt like he was writing something out, but Adam couldn't tell what it was. Or rather, he could tell but wasn't ready to ask or address it so he simply melted into the sensation. 

“I was gonna say something romantic and shit like point out stars and constellations, you know. Really woo you.” Ronan mumbled into his hair, still breathing rough, “But there are too many fucking clouds.” 

“Sorry you're grand romantic overtures have been foiled by partially cloudy skies.” Adam sighed. 

“Yeah, you should be sorry.” Ronan pulled him closer. There was long striped of come all over Ronan's stomach and hip, which was not the most comfortable thing to snuggle up against, but Adam's bones felt too heavy to move yet. They lay there together, breathing in deep the clear open air in the field. Slowly Adam peeled away. 

“We gotta get up now or I'm gonna fall asleep here.” He said. 

Ronan grumbled and rolled towards him, “No. Let me sleep here. I'll dream you a full and functioning outdoor shower.” 

“Get up.” He pulled Ronan up off the ground, “It’s going to be too dark to see our way back soon.” 

“Ah,” Ronan said, kissing Adam wetly on the cheek, “But your incredibly handsome lover got you the best birthday gift in the whole world.” 

Ronan looped his arm around Adam's waist and slid his hand into Adam's back pocket. He brought him back over to the bike. The bike which Adam had forgotten about until now. It was still going to slow them down. Even more now that he was bone tired. But Ronan was grinning. Without letting go of Adam, Ronan reached over to the bike and flicked the headlight on. 

“See?” He said, smug grin illuminated by the headlight, “I got you hooked up with this special edition dirt bike. Complete with headlights specifically designed for post mud sex walks through dark fields.” 

“Awe, you're so considerate.” Adam said as Ronan began pushing the bike home. 

“Yeah,” He grunted, shoving the tired though the mud, “That's how everyone always describes me. Considerate.” 

“I mean, to a lot of people you're a real prick.” Adam told him, “But you are considerate. When it matters, you are. I love you.” 

Ronan tugged the bike to a stop again. He took Adam by the hand and kissed him. Later, they would make it back to the house.

Later they’d have dinner with Opal and Ronan’s brothers. Later they'd all wear shiny, cone birthday hats while Chainsaw lands into the birthday cake Matthew made. Later Ronan and Adam would crowd around Adam’s laptop to video chat with their friends on the other side of the country. Later Adam would fall asleep wrapped up in Ronan’s arms and tangled around Ronan’s legs. But right now, in that moment as the night surrounded them, Ronan kissed him and whispered, “Happy birthday. Thanks for coming home.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> posted on tumblr here http://corvidyouths.tumblr.com/post/146017370314/pynch-on-a-post-it-note


End file.
